My Latest Victim
by Chelli
Summary: DDP wants another victim... this might become a Molly/Spike story (if I continue it), might not. It all depends on the feedback. SPOILERS: Smackdown! 6/19
1. Requirements

Requirements - My Latest Victim

TITLE: Requirements  
SERIES: My Latest Victim

AUTHOR: Chelli

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the WWF Divas, or any other wrestlers for that matter… excuse me while I go cry

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: DDP wants another victim…

NOTES: From DDP's perspective. Got this idea from Smackdown! 6/19 (guess what the spoiler is!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know, I thought I'd had them all (at least, all of them that were worth having.) I stalked Sara. I kidnapped Debra. After those two, what's left? What's something that's bigger and better, something that will shock them all?

Something that might not be so shocking is that I'm sick and tired of attacking girls with powerful husbands. I want the fame without the work...   
what good is fame if your too messed up to enjoy it?

That was one of the flaws in my first plan; I did it the hard way. I didn't play dirty enough. But I've learned... and theres a price my new girl's gonna pay for it.

This new girl... she can't be just anyone. After all, I have strict standards for the girls I assault:

She has to be blonde (which eliminates Steph, Ivory, Jackie, Chyna, and Lita… I might've bent the rules just for Lita, if it wasn't for my latest girl...)  
She can't be on my side of Invasion (no Stacy or Torrie)  
She has to have a solid relationship with another man (buh-bye Tori, Trish and Terri… that's right, I said SOLID relationship. It's not solid if your man loves his mop more than you.)  
she has to be willing to stick with her man through thick and thin… because that's what I want to break. What's the fun if there's no one to fight except her?  
And most importantly... she's got to make me famous! And who could make me more famous than half of the cutest couple in the WWF? 

One girl was everything I dreamed, and more. Guess who met all of my requirements, and then some?

Little Miss Molly Holly.

Watch Out Spikey, the Diamond Cutter's coming.

~FINIS~

tell me if I should post more or if it's good like this  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Worrying

Worrying - My Latest Victim

Title: Worrying  
Series: My Latest Victim

Author: Chelli Diva

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but I can dream...

Rating: PG-13

Summary: New spin on RAW 7/29, the match btwn the Dudley Boyz and the Brothers of Destuction w/ Sara

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess you've found out by now, about Debra. Didn't really kidnap her; it was all her idea, in fact. Well, her's and Stone Cold's. That's part of the reason I'd never go for Debra; not even *I* am crazy enough to go against someone as paranoid and delusional as the Rattlesnake. I don't really give a damn though. She's nothing compared to you, Molly. 

"Molly, I was * so * excited about the Dudleyz Tag-Team Table Match against the Undertaker and Kane. Not because I knew Sara would be there (even though that's a little bonus), but because I knew *you* would be there. 

"That's right, I knew exactly where you were going to be, and when. Do you want to know how, Molly? Do you know how I knew? It doesn't matter what you say; I'm gonna tell you anyway. And you're going to listen. You think you can just ignore me, or avoid me? I don't think so, sweetie. 

"I followed you and little Spikey home from the hospital. I visited everyday, even when I had a match; I always took the first flight out of where ever I was to get back to you. Don't you feel special? Not even you're little boyfriend did that for you. Of course, that's because he was with you. He won't be ever again, though. I can promise you that. 

"I watched you little sickening little love birds for weeks. I heard your plans to return during RAW, to help out Undertaker and Kane, and get some revenge on the Dudley Boyz. You were the smart one, Molly. You knew something was wrong. Sometimes it almost felt like you knew it was a set-up, that you knew I was there, hiding. Should've gone with that instinct honey. Would've saved you… at least for a while. Actually, I'm glad you didn't listen to that little voice, baby. Saved me some time. I would've waited though. As long as it took. As long as it takes. 

"But you and Spike, you went anyway. I was worried for a while; you had almost talked him – and yourself – out of going. But then you saw Bubba and D-Von on TV. Couldn't thank them enough for convincing Spike to get his retribution. And of course, you went along for the ride. And what a ride it was. 

"You two went into the ring only about a minute after I did. I saw that kiss you two shared right before you went out. Hope you enjoyed it, toots, cuz you ain't getting' anymore from him once my hands are on you. And that'll be soon, sooner than you think. 

"But it'll never be soon enough. Even now isn't soon enough. 

"You were talking to Sara while your boyfriends and Kane were knocking around the Dudley Boyz. It's almost like you all forgot I was there. I hate being forgotten. I had to do something about it. And I knew just what. 

"I grabbed Sara first, just as a distraction. Besides, it's what everyone expected. Couldn't disappoint the crowd, could I? 

"I made *sure* Undertaker saw me. He and Kane started coming after me, I took a page out of Kane and your boyfriend's book… ex-boyfriend's book. 

"I threw Sara at them, the same way Kane threw little Spike at the Dudleyz during King of the Ring. You should have seen the shock look on their faces… well, Undertaker's face. You can't see much of anything on Kane's. 

"But you were too busy looking at my face. I saw that terror in your eyes, baby. Ooooh it turned me on! I can't wait to see that look again. But then, I can see it anytime I want to.

"I have the whole episode on tape. I can watch it all day, everyday. I wouldn't want it any other way. 

"Those 'Brothers of Destruction' were too busy with Sara until it was too late. And Spikey… he didn't even protect you like he promised. He was too busy with the Dudley Boyz to even notice. I really have got to thank those damn deadly Dudleyz… 

"Or maybe you can thank them for me. Yeah, I think you will. Bubba's had his eye on you for a while… why do you think he hates Spike so much? Because of you. Why does he put you through tables? It's his equivalent of pulling your pigtails. It's a little juvenile, I'll admit. When is he gonna learn to stop Bubba-bombing and start stalking? 

"On second thought, you're not gonna thank him; he likes you a little too much. Plus, now that you're not Spike's, he might re-unite with his little brother. Can't have him telling the giant-killer where I'll keep you. Cuz this is one giant that isn't going to be killed. 

"I know what you were thinking Molly, when I grabbed you. You were thinking 'Spike'll come after me.' And you were right, Molly. But it doesn't matter… 

"Cuz I've got you now, Molly." DDP smirked, then leaned forward for a kiss… 

  
  


The televison screen went blank. Molly shuddered as she pressed the stop button on the remote, then rewind. As the tape DDP had given her was rewinding, she rocked herself slowly back and forth. This was really freaking her out. She wished Spike was there, but she took comfort in knowing that he'd be there soon… at least, she hoped. She wasn't exactly sure when she would see him again. 

She stilled as she heard the doorknob squeak and the door slowly open. Good. He was back. There would be no more of this waiting and wondering... and worrying. She hated worrying. 

Worrying about what DDP was going to do to her was worse then anything he could actually do... right?

  
  


She didn't move to embrace when he opened his arms up; she wouldn't have even if her feet hadn't been shackled to the ground. "Honey, I'm hoooooooome," Diamond Dallas Page said with a huge grin on his face. Molly sent daggers in his direction with her eyes. "What, no kiss hello?" 

  
  


... wrong. 

~END~ 

I don't know how to spell 'toots'. I figured it was like tootsie roll without the 'ie roll' sorry if that's wrong.   
SEND FEEDBACK! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


End file.
